Today, disposable hypodermic needles are an integral part of health care. Typical hypodermic needles include a replaceable plastic sheath which must be removed prior to use and subsequently replaced prior to disposal. The act of replacing the needle cap exposes the user, typically hospital or medical personnel, to accidental needle sticks. An accidental needle stick can transmit diseases through the body's first line of defense--the skin. Because some diseases such as HIV are presently incurable and can ultimately lead to death, the exposed point of a used needle and every needle sheath replacement is potentially life threatening. Although prior devices have addressed this problem, until now an effective and economical device has not been found.